1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to signal scanning and acquisition for multiple-air-interface devices.
2. Background
Wireless communication users often require wireless communication access in various and random environments. For example, a wireless user may walk off an airplane anywhere in the world and desire a connection to a local signal. Presently, however, there are a number of limitations to this functionality. With a dual-air-interface device capable of communication with Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) or Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and code division multiple access (CDMA) technologies, for example, acquisition of a new GSM signal would require an appropriate subscriber identity module (SIM), which the user may not have. Additionally, CDMA devices typically do not afford scanning of multiple CDMA networks available in an area, so if the user's normal CDMA provider is not available, the user will be unaware of other locally available CDMA networks. Thus, particularly in dual or multi-mode user devices, the ability to easily connect to or acquire a local signal is limited. There is therefore a need in the art for signal scanning in a user device that scans multiple air interfaces in a location to afford a user easier connection to local signals regardless of the type of air interface originating the local signals.